A demon, a Sinner and Cops
by Queen of Unpopular Ship
Summary: Ceci est un recueil sur plusieurs ships, je pense que vous trouverez votre bonheur ! J'en écris principalement sur Maze et Eve, mais j'en ferais aussi sur Lucifer / Chloé , Maze / Chloé , Chloé / Ella , Eve / Ella et Linda / Maze
1. Je croyais - Maze & Eve

_Hello ! J'ai finis la série Lucifer hier et j'ai eu envie de faire quelques OS sur certains ships. D'où le nom de mon recueil ! xD (__ Un démon, une pécheresse et des flics " ) Il y aura de tout alors j'espère que vous y trouverer votre bonheur ! Par contre, ce sera sur Maeve la plupart du temps ! xD _

* * *

_**Hurt / Fluffy / Romance **_

_**Résumé : **_« Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, Maze ! » La démone sort de son appartement, furieuse de la naïveté de Eve.

Je vous préviens, il faut avoir vu la saison 4 pour lire cet écrit !

* * *

_**Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté**_ : Maze & Eve

— _**Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, Maze !**_ s'écrit Eve d'une voix brisée et terrorisée. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle retenait la démone par le bras, l'empêchant de fuir.

— _**Je l'étais.**_ Affirme la jeune femme d'un calme effrayant, se tournant vers sa nouvelle amie. Le regard de Mazikeen n'apparaissait pas du tout compatissant ou même amical. Il était froid et dangereux.

Elle arracha violemment son bras de l'emprise de la première femme créer par Dieu, faisant chavirer Eve de quelques pas. Sans se retourner, la déception et la colère imprégnant son cœur, elle sortit de son appartement, claquant la porte à son départ. Eve sursauta à l'impact, impuissante devant la réaction de son amie. Quelque chose venait de se briser entre elles. Quelque chose qu'Eve n'aurait jamais voulu casser.

La jolie brune tomba à genoux au milieu du salon de Maze et de Linda. Elle se sentait tellement mal. Cette douleur demeurait pire que celle infligée par Lucifer et sa rupture. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui compressait le cœur. La scène du baiser qu'elle avait donné à la démone un peu plus tôt lui revint. Inconsciemment, sa main se dirigea vers sa bouche d'où elle toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvées à ce moment-là ressurgir avec plus d'intensité et d'authenticité. Elle se rappela de la douceur de ses lèvres. De la tendresse de leur échange. De la passion qui en avait découlé. De l'envie de recommencer. Elle se remit à tout ressentir au centuple et elle comprit.

Son obsession pour Lucifer ne représentait qu'une diversion qu'avait trouvée son esprit pour ne pas faire face à la réalité. Une réalité où elle avait une attirance pour Maze. Une réalité où elle l'avait trahi. À cette pensée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes et sa bouche forma un parfait rond.

— _**Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?**_ prononce-t-elle d'une voix faible avant qu'elle ne se précipite à la suite de la démone, espérant rattraper son erreur et pouvoir arranger la situation.

* * *

Maze était en colère. Non, ce n'était pas de la colère, mais de la déception. Elle maudissait la naïveté d'Eve et cette capacité qu'elle possédait de toujours l'attirer malgré ses actes fourbes pour rendre son meilleur ami jaloux. Elle détestait Lucifer pour avoir brisé le cœur de cette merveilleuse brune, mais elle le haïssait également pour l'avoir aimé.

Elle qui ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pourrait peut-être jamais. C'est pourquoi elle décida de quitter la ville. Elle devait fuir Lucifer. Fuir Eve. Une pensée pour Linda vogua dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à sa meilleure amie. Elle qui était en train d'accoucher en ce moment même. En jurant entre ses dents, elle conduisit sa moto jusqu'à l'hôpital. Elle aviserait une fois que le petit ange serait venu au monde.

* * *

Eve était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle regrettait ses actes et désirait retrouver Maze. Elle voulait s'expliquer avec le démon, même si elle risquait de se prendre un coup de dague démoniaque en plein cœur pour lui avoir fait du mal. Elle devait essayer. Parce qu'elle avait enfin compris.

À présent poussée par une toute nouvelle motivation, la jeune femme tapa du pied quand elle fut dehors, se souvenant que la meilleure amie de son ancien amour était la seule à posséder un moyen de locomotion. Elle observa les rues autour d'elle et un sourire espiègle étira sa bouche quand ses pupilles se posèrent sur une moto flambant neuve à quelques mètres de là.

Elle appliqua les conseils que lui avait enseignés Maze pendant la journée et réussit à voler la bécane. Elle eut un peu de mal à la faire démarrer et à comprendre son fonctionnement. Quand elle arriva à l'intégrer, elle fonça à toute vitesse en direction du Lux, espérant de toutes ses forces y trouver la démone.

* * *

L'accouchement de Linda avait été difficile à supporter pour la future mère, mais le petit ange allait bien. Il était en pleine forme. Maze était resté avec sa meilleure amie tout le long. À présent, allongées aux côtés de Linda dans le lit médical, elles fixaient d'une même expression le petit Charlie, le sourire aux lèvres.

— _**Je vais partir, Linda,**_ avoue le démon sans détour, le regard perdu sur l'enfant devant elle.

— _**On peut dormir ensemble, tu sais. Ça ne me gêne pas, **_réplique le docteur Martin sans comprendre, ou plutôt sans vouloir comprendre, les paroles de la brune incendiaire.

— _**Je pars de Los Angeles. J'ai besoin de vacances,**_ complète Mazikeen d'une élocution sûre et calme, relevant ses pupilles intenses sur le visage de la blonde.

— _**Nous sommes ta famille, Maze. Moi, Charlie et même Amenadiel. Pourquoi désires-tu fuir cet endroit ? Je ne te comprends pas. **_

Il n'y avait aucune colère ou animosité dans le timbre de voix de Linda, elle était simplement déboussolée et extrêmement fatiguée. Maze se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer de résiliation. La blonde était sa meilleure amie et elle avait besoin de parler de Eve à quelqu'un.

— _**Je ne fuis pas. Je veux prendre du recul. J'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Une personne exceptionnelle, mais qui ne me voit pas comme je peux la voir. En enfers, je n'ai jamais pu ressentir ça et j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais faire si je ne trouve pas du temps pour moi. Elle est tellement touchante, Linda, si tu pouvais la voir. Je l'aime. **_

Un silence s'installa entre Linda et Maze quand celle-ci osa tourner son attention vers son amie. Un petit sourire attendri apparut sur le coin de ses lèvres en comprenant que la nouvelle maman s'était endormie. Sans faire de bruit, elle se leva du lit, déposa un baiser d'adieu sur le front de Linda et de son fils et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard larmoyant vers celle qui avait su la soutenir.

Sans se retourner, elle quitta l'hôpital et se dirigea vers sa moto. Elle l'enfourcha et se rendit au Lux. Elle voulait revoir cet endroit avant de partir.

* * *

Eve avait fouillé tout l'établissement à la recherche de Mazikeen, mais elle n'avait trouvé qu'un bar et une chambre vide. Elle s'était assise sur le trottoir devant l'entrée de la boite de nuit. Ses jambes étaient recroquevillées contre son buste et elle avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras. Sa tête était plongée dans le creux formé par eux et elle pleurait en silence.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que tout ça était fini. Que Maze était partie. Qu'elle avait lâché des démons sur Terre. Elle se trouvait ridicule et elle maudissait sa naïveté et sa soif de reconnaissance. Si elle n'avait pas été obnubilée par son envie de plaire à Lucifer, elle aurait été en mesure de voir ce qui se trouvait sous son nez depuis quelques semaines déjà.

Elle frissonna quand elle sentit une légère brise froide venir taquiner sa peau et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle ressentit la présence de quelqu'un. Eve releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le prêtre possédé par le démon qu'elle avait ramené. La première femme ne réagit cependant pas quand il s'avança lentement vers elle. Son instinct de survie la força pourtant à bouger une fois qu'elle aperçut une arme à feu dans sa main, tendue dans sa direction.

Elle se leva aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et raidit ses mains vers l'homme, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se défendre.

— _**Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Je t'ai ramené des enfers !**_ s'écrie Eve de sa voix fluette, continuant de reculer pour espérer s'échapper.

— _**Tu ne seras qu'une victime de plus pour que notre roi accepte de revenir aux Enfers,**_ marmonner l'homme d'une élocution neutre, ses yeux reflétaient son désir de sang.

— _**Si tu la touches, c'est toi que je renvoie en enfers,**_ intervient une voix féminine avec une froideur délicieuse.

Maze apparut entre son semblable et Eve, scrutant l'homme avec dégoût. Elle fit une grimace en le détaillant. Non pas son corps mortel, mais son âme démoniaque. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sortant ses lames sous le rire de son adversaire. Elle tendit sa main vers Eve, lui indiquant de ne pas s'approcher.

— _**Je constate que tu as finis par quitter les enfers, mère, **_crache Maze d'une voix infernale, jouant avec ses couteaux qui produisait un grincement.

— _**Ravie de te revoir, Mazikeen, **_sourit calmement Lilith, faisant grogner sa fille de mécontentement.

— _**Pourquoi être revenue ? Lucifer a interdit les possessions. Il te détruira entièrement pour ça. Heureusement, j'aurais le droit de te torturer avant, **_réplique Maze avec un large rictus sur les lèvres. Elle aimait persécuter les humains, mais elle avait rêvé toute sa vie de se venger de sa mère.

Lilith ne lui répondit que par un étirement de lèvre et un vague mouvement en direction de Eve. Maze comprit que cela était l'œuvre de la petite humaine. Elle se tourna pour plonger son regard dur dans les pupilles de la première femme qui essaya de l'amadouer d'un sourire. La démone leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien, continuant de protéger celle qu'elle aimait.

— _**La naïveté d'Eve est légendaire, mais cela m'aura permis de te revoir sur Terre, mère. Je gagne tout dans cette histoire, **_suggère Mazikeen en se préparant à attaquer, ses couteaux en mains.

— _**Tu es tombé pour elle. Un démon amoureux d'un humain. Tu es comme Lucifer, Mazikeen. Pathétique, **_analyse Lilith dans une voix dégoûtée par les sentiments de sa fille.

Maze ne répliqua pas cette fois, mais elle était énervée. Oui, elle était tombée amoureuse d'Eve et pour un démon, c'était le comble ! Mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais dit à Eve et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache de cette façon. Cela rendit le bras droit du roi des enfers fou de rage comme jamais elle ne l'avait été auparavant.

Son visage démoniaque laissa place à celui de son côté humain et elle se rua sur sa mère. Celle-ci ne réussit pas à esquiver les lames de sa fille qui vinrent se planter dans son ventre. Dans un gémissement plaintif, elle cracha du sang tout en fixant intensément Maze. La jolie brune retira ses lames et commença à hacher menu le corps d'emprunt de sa mère avec une rage infernale.

Lilith était peut-être le premier démon. La mère de toute son espèce, mais Mazikeen se trouvait être plus puissante et plus entraînée. Passer plusieurs décennies à torturer les âmes damnées avait eu un avantage certain sur la jeune femme. S'acharnant sur le corps à présent sans vie, Eve dut intervenir.

La jolie brune posa sa main sur l'épaule de Maze, mais celle-ci eut une réaction excessive, aveuglée par sa fureur. Elle porta sa lame à la gorge de la première humaine, sans pour autant faire un geste pour la tuer. Eve n'avait aucune peur et scrutait Maze avec douceur et compréhension. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à celle de la démone sans la quitter des yeux.

En sentant la peau onctueuse de la femme qu'elle aimait, ainsi que sa chaleur, elle retira lentement son couteau et malgré son visage démoniaque, elle ne réussit pas à la lâcher du regard. Dans un sourire rassurant et bienveillant, l'ancienne petite amie de Lucifer s'avança vers la brune. Elle mit sa paume sur sa joue trouée et sans tenir compte du recul de Maze, elle ne fuit pas.

— _**Tu n'as pas peur ?**_ Questionne Maze d'un timbre de voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Cela fit indéniablement sourire Eve.

Elle approcha son visage de celui de l'être des enfers avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, acceptant la partie démoniaque de son être, lui donnant une réponse à sa question. Maze l'imita et le baiser devint partagé. Il n'était pas comme le premier qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté. Il était à l'image d'Eve : doux et passionné. Il n'y avait plus de non-dits entre elles, elle le comprit à l'aide de cet échange.

Elles furent néanmoins interrompues par l'arrivée d'une véritable armée de démon. Maze soupira de lassitude et posa un regard accusateur sur la femme dans ses bras. Eve lui sourit innocemment, faisant esquisser Maze, amusée.

— _**J'espère que ce baiser n'était pas une façon de rendre jaloux Lucifer une seconde fois,**_ reproche la fille des enfers en apercevant son patron, Amenadiel et Chloé derrière elles.

— _**Aucunement, ma belle démone. Je te le promets,**_ affirme la première humaine, séduisante, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Elle attrapa une nouvelle fois la bouche de Maze et fut interrompue dans son élan par une remarque du roi des enfers. Elles l'ignorèrent royalement, perdue dans le regard de l'autre et le geôlier des enfers comprit qu'Eve était toute à elle.

— _**Tu vas rester avec Chloé, c'est trop dangereux pour toi,**_ informe Mazikeen d'une voix faible. Son front était sur celui d'Eve et sa main caressait sa joue. _**Decker, si je la retrouve avec une seule égratignure, je te fais vivre un enfer !**_ Ajoute-t-elle à l'attention de la jeune détective qui lui sourit d'une façon prévenante et rassurante.

— _**Tu vas me manquer, Mazikeen. Reviens vite,**_ suggère Eve dans un rictus décrivant beaucoup de choses qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire en public.

Maze le comprit et relâcha son attention d'Eve pour le poser sur la horde de démons derrière elle avec une rapidité étonnante. La première humaine paraissait satisfaite de la réaction de la fille venue des enfers et abdiqua sans résistance quand Chloé la tira à sa suite, s'éloignant pour que Lucifer ne soit pas en danger.

— _**Tu es terriblement mielleuse quand tu es amoureuse, Maze,**_ commente Lucifer en retroussant ses manches.

— _**Un mot de plus et je te le fais regretter, Lulu, **_riposte la démone en insistant sur le surnom qu'Azrael était la seule à pouvoir lui donné, obtenant un grincement de la part du roi des Enfers.

Amenadiel produit un petit étirement de lèvres amusé devant le comportement de son frère et de la jeune femme. Il déploya ses ailes, Maze joua avec ses dagues et Lucifer prit sa tête des enfers. Dans un même mouvement, ils foncèrent vers la horde et passèrent un très bon moment à éviscérer ses démons. La Terre était leur royaume à présent et ils la protégeraient contre tous. Même Dieu lui-même.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Je trouve ce couple beaucoup trop chou ! J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! **_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication ! **_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_


	2. Le canapé de cuir Italien - Maze & Eve

_**Hurt / Romance / Fluffy**_

_**Résumé**_ : Maze décide de retourner en enfer, rejoindre Lucifer après la décision prise par Eve.

_Attention, il vaut mieux avoir vu toutes les saisons de la série, surtout la dernière, pour ne pas être spoiler et comprendre cet écrit ! Merci :-)_

* * *

_**Le canapé de cuir Italien : Maze et Eve**_

Maze n'était pas du genre à fuir. Elle se tenait droite et déterminée devant un obstacle à franchir, mais pas cette fois. Elle lui avait donné son cœur, son âme et elle ne l'avait pas choisi. La démone n'était pas en colère, juste peinée. Cependant, la tristesse d'une créature des enfers pouvait faire brûler le monde.

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas vers qui se tourner. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressente une étrange sensation. Une sensation qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle courra aussi vite qu'elle put jusqu'au Lux pour confirmer ses doutes et quand elle franchit le seuil de l'ascenseur, elle ne put que croire ce qu'elle avait pressenti.

Doucement, elle s'approcha de Chloé, debout et accrochée à la rambarde du balcon, et posa sa main sur son épaule. La jolie blonde sursauta à son geste avant de se retourner, espérant découvrir Lucifer. Maze la voyait, cette lueur d'attente, jusqu'à qu'elle s'éteigne complètement lorsque son amie l'identifia. La détective murmura un vague « il est parti » et la démone sut que son meilleur ami était en Enfer. C'était ça, la sensation qu'elle avait ressentie.

Elle serra Chloé dans ses bras, l'enlaçant contre elle avec force et détermination. Elle voulait être là pour la jeune mère et elle ne devait pas flancher. Les deux êtres les plus importants de sa vie venaient de l'abandonner. Eve s'en était allée et Lucifer était retourné dans les Enfers, pour tous les protégés. Elle était complètement perdue, tout comme la mère de Trixie.

Pendant un long moment, elles restèrent dans les bras de l'autre, se complaisant de ce réconfort commun. Maze prit l'initiative de s'installer sur le canapé en cuir italien présent dans derrière elles. Chloé la rejoignit de suite sans se poser de questions. Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de la brune et pleura pendant des heures son amour disparu.

Maze referma ses bras protecteurs sur la jeune femme et caressa ses cheveux. Ses pensées n'étaient focalisées que sur Lucifer et Eve. Elle n'arrivait pas à songer à autre chose et la perceptive de retourner en Enfer devenait de plus en plus une évidence pour elle. Pourtant, un seul regard sur Chloé l'en dissuadait. Lucifer venait de l'abandonner, elle n'allait pas faire comme lui.

Chloé. Linda. Charlie. Trixie. Même Eve. Ils avaient tous besoin d'elle et elle leur avait promis de toujours être présente, mais comment y parviendrait-elle en étant à ce point brisée ? Ses pensées vaquaient une fois de plus vers la petite châtaine qui la hantait. Et si elle revenait ? Elle ne possédait aucune méfiance là-dessus, mais est-ce qu'elle la choisirait ? Elle en doutait fortement.

Elle souffla d'exaspération en ne trouvant aucune solution pour arranger la tristesse de son amie ni même la sienne. Elle se surprit à verser quelques larmes devant ses événements et elle sourit malgré cela. Elle souriait parce qu'elle était bien plus humaine. Elle souriait parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Chloé était avec elle et elles partageaient à nouveau quelque chose.

Leurs cœurs venaient de se faire démolir de la pire des manières. Elles allaient devoir en revenir ensemble. S'aider pour se relever pour ne pas retomber ensuite. Se soutenir pour ne pas perdre pied. Silencieusement, en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la blonde à présent endormie, elle lui fit la promesse d'être là pour elle et de ne jamais l'abandonner.

* * *

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'appartement du roi des enfers et des talons claquaient contre le sol dans un bruit strident. Pourtant, cela ne réveilla ni Chloé ni Maze qui s'était endormi un peu après la blonde. Eve n'avait pas pu partir de la ville. Elle n'avait pas réussi à être loin de Maze. De cette démone qui lui avait finalement appris ce qu'elle était sans s'en rende compte.

Elle était revenue pour elle, mais voir la brune avec Chloé dans ses bras, intimement connectés, brisa son cœur. Des larmes s'accumulèrent dans ses yeux et tombèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir. Doucement, elle vint caresser la joue de la chasseresse du bout des doigts, un sourire triste présent sur ses lèvres.

Est-ce qu'elle méritait la démone ? Elle l'avait fait souffrir en voulant rendre jaloux Lucifer. Elle n'avait su voir ce lien qui les unissait que pendant la bataille et ensuite ? Elle avait eu peur de ses sentiments. Terrifiée de ce que cela impliquait non seulement pour elle, mais pour Maze également.

Elle avait décidé de partir pour découvrir qui elle était, mais ce n'était qu'une excuse, elle en était consciente. Elle avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter ses peurs et ses sentiments. Elle avait une fois de plus fait du mal à Maze et elle s'en voulait énormément. La première humaine n'avait pas pu se résoudre à quitter la ville, à se tenir loin de son être démoniaque.

C'est pourquoi elle était revenue au Lux. Comme attirée par la présence de Mazikeen à cet endroit. Parce qu'elle le savait, elle en était persuadée. La brune se trouvait bien dans l'établissement de son ancien petit ami. C'était comme si un fil rouge l'avait guidée à travers la cité pour pouvoir la retrouver. Elle avait pensé à l'intervention de Dieu.

Eve laissa traîner ses doigts un peu trop longtemps sur la joue de l'être des enfers qui grogna. L'humaine sortie de la pièce, le cœur lourd et des sillons de larmes séchées sur son visage. Elle retourna dans la rue et décida de marcher dans l'air froid du soir, abandonnant sa peine et son incompréhension dans le vent.

* * *

Mazikeen se réveilla en sursaut en sentant comme un toucher sur sa peau. Elle sortit l'une de ses dagues avec empressement, prête à protéger Chloé. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette sensation qui l'avait soudainement tirée de son sommeil. Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce avec elles, elle rangea son arme et se cala à nouveau contre Chloé qui ne s'était pas éveillée malgré son sursaut.

Elle posa sa tête sur celle de la blonde et referma ses yeux, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui était devenue archaïque sans qu'elle en déchiffre le sens. Une fragrance de parfum lui chatouilla les narines et ses pupilles s'ouvrirent subitement en distinguant son appartenance. C'était l'odeur d'Eve. Elle pouvait la reconnaître n'importe où.

Elle fixait le balcon, perdue dans ses pensées. Il lui était impossible de se rendormir à présent. Est-ce que la jeune femme était revenue au Lux ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment été là ? Ce parfum était-il réel ou le fruit de son imagination ? Toutes ses questions restèrent sans réponse jusqu'au réveil de son amie blottie contre elle.

— _**Bonjour, Boucle d'or, **_sourit la démone devant l'expression perdue de la détective._** J'espère que j'ai été un bon oreiller, **_ajoute-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quand une esquisse de sourire s'établit sur les lèvres de l'inspectrice, elle sut qu'elle avait fait mouche.

— _**Il est vraiment parti alors,**_ comprit Chloé après un silence agréable qui lui avait permis de réfléchir et de se rappeler.

Maze lui répondit par un hochement de tête, validant ses doutes. La mère de Trixie soupira et se décolla de la femme des profondeurs pour s'étirer de tout son long avant de froncer les sourcils.

— _**Eve est venue ici ?**_ Questionne la jeune humaine en tournant son attention vers la démone. _**Son parfum flotte partout autour de nous,**_ commente-t-elle d'une voix lointaine, confirmant les doutes de Maze à ce sujet.

— _**Non. Elle est partie de L.A hier soir,**_ avoue l'être démoniaque d'une intonation qui se voulait neutre, mais qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

— _**Je suis vraiment désolée, Maze, **_répondit Chloé en posant une main sur son épaule à son tour. La grande brune lui accorda un petit sourire triste, mais ne dit rien. Q_**u'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Je veux dire, Lucifer est retourné aux Enfers, est-ce que cela va avoir un impact sur notre monde ? **_

— _**Non, pas vraiment. Le monde ne changera pas. Pas pour tous les humains du moins. Ceux qui n'ont pas connu Lucifer ne verront même pas son absence. Cette malédiction nous est réservée à nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire, Chloé, mais une chose est sûre, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés,**_ affirme la démone d'une voix certaine comme elle l'avait toujours été.

— _**Tu ne prévois pas de retourner en enfer, toi aussi ?**_ s'inquiète la jolie humaine en se rapprochant de son amie. L'être des enfers sourit à sa réaction et s'empara de ses mains pour la détendre.

— _**Je ne prévois pas de le faire, Chloé, **_lui répond-elle au plus grand soulagement de la policière. _**Nous allons y aller et je sais parfaitement comment m'y prendre,**_ finit-elle par avouer avec un large rictus malicieux sur le visage.

Chloé fronça des sourcils, perplexe, mais suivit tout de même son amie quand celle-ci se déplaça dans l'immense chambre de Lucifer. Alors que la détective posait ses yeux mélancoliques sur tout ce qui appartenait à son amour, Maze se dirigeait directement vers sa collection de livre sacré. Les seuls ouvrages qu'il ne laissait pas à la vue de tout le monde.

— _**Les textes contenus dans ses pages sont aussi dangereux qu'utiles si l'on souhaite connaître tout sur l'Enfer et le Paradis,**_ explique le démon quand Chloé arriva à sa hauteur. _**Ils retranscrivent tous ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la création du monde jusqu'à la fin de cet univers.**_ Poursuit-elle en ouvrant un des livres qui semblait bien plus ancien et en mauvais état que les autres. _**Lucifer a ramené cet ouvrage de l'Enfer quand nous en sommes partis. Il a failli être détruit en franchissant la frontière entre notre monde et le vôtre, mais je sais qu'il possède encore les pages dont j'ai besoin. **_

— _**Qu'est-ce que c'est comme pages ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?**_ Questionne la détective en glissant ses doigts sur la couverture de chaque livre devant elle avec une précaution insistante.

Maze ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser les interrogations de son amie en suspend en attendant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle savait qu'il y avait bien un moyen de retourner dans les Enfers sans pour autant y laisser son âme ou y être piégée. Elle avait conscience que cela allait être compliqué et douloureux, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Un sourire victorieux se créa sur sa bouche quand elle détecta ce dont elle avait besoin, mais il fana quand elle prit connaissance de l'entièreté de ce qu'il devait être fait. Voyant la mine sombre de la démone, Chloé voulut en savoir plus et elle obtint ses réponses après quelques minutes de silence.

— _**Il faut qu'on ouvre un portail vers les Enfers si nous voulons y aller vivante pour toi et sans y perdre mon âme pour moi et il y a quatre conditions. La plume prise sur les ailes d'un ange déchu. Le sang d'un être né en Enfer. La plume enduit du sang d'un Nephilim et la chair de la première femme. **_

— _**La chair de la première femme, je peux vous la procurer, **_retentit une voix, derrière les deux amies, qui paralysa aussitôt Maze.

— _**Même pas en rêve, Eve. **_Arrive-t-elle malgré tout à prononcer en se tournant vers la femme présente dans tous ses rêves.

— _**Lucifer est ton meilleur ami, Mazikeen. De plus, je peux aider, alors laisse-moi-le faire. La chair repousse de toute façon,**_ sourit avec malice la jolie humaine, n'en démordant pas malgré le regard menaçant de celle qu'elle aimait.

— _**La chair ne repousse pas comme des ongles, Eve ! Le livre demande un sacrifice de chair, pas un simple morceau. Je refuse que tu te charcutes !**_ S'oppose l'être démoniaque en haussant la voix, se rapprochant de la personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus au monde d'un air sinistre.

— _**De toute façon, je doute que Linda ou Amenadiel veuille qu'on prélève une plume et du sang de leur fils. On va devoir trouver un autre moyen,**_ intervient Chloé en voyant son amie perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'elle possédait.

— _**On fait tout ça pour toi, Chloé, et il n'y a pas d'autre moyen,**_ réplique Eve en s'adressant à son homonyme tout en s'avançant jusqu'à se retrouver en face de Maze.

— _**Il y a toujours un autre moyen, **_suggèrent en cœur les deux amies malgré le désaccord qu'elles avaient avec la première femme, ce qui produit un sourire suffisant chez la démone qui haussait un sourcil.

Eve ne dit rien et se contentait de plonger ses pupilles envoûtantes dans celles, blessée et impérieuse, de sa démone. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de la fixer comme ça. Elle était à l'origine de cette colère, de cette rancœur, et elle devait s'y accoutumer. Elle soupira, donnant raison aux deux femmes sous l'étonnement de Maze.

L'être venu des profondeurs ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'humaine abdique aussi vite à la suggestion de Chloé. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de lui faire mal tellement il battait rapidement. La présence d'Eve si proche d'elle produisait sur elle un effet qu'aucune autre personne n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir. Elle voulait goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres pulpeuses et désirables, mais elle ne souhaitait pas se faire avoir une nouvelle fois.

Eve observait tous les doutes de la grande brune dans son regard incertain, mais tout de même avide, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas faire une bêtise. Elle brûlait d'envie de l'embrasser autant que Maze, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle prendrait son geste. Elle permit donc à ses iris de voguer entre ses perles sacrées à sa bouche dans plusieurs allez retour soutenu.

— _**Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire et l'on m'appelle pour une enquête, **_retentit la voix de Chloé, amusée devant l'attirance voyante de ses deux amies, son téléphone en train de vibrer en main.

— _**Et pour Lucifer ?**_ s'inquiète Maze en fixant la jolie policière dans l'encadrement de la sortie de la chambre.

— _**Je suis persuadée qu'on le reverra un jour,**_ résonne l'inspectrice avec un sourire serein qui rassura grandement Maze.

— _**Ouais, il finit toujours par refaire surface,**_ abdique le démon en répondant au rictus de son amie avant de la regarder partir.

Son attention resta bloquée sur Chloé jusqu'à qu'elle entende le cliquetis de l'ascenseur. Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle avait quitté les lieux, elle remarqua qu'Eve n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et semblait attendre quelque chose. La grande brune haussa un sourcil à cela avant de se décaler un peu, s'éloignant de sa tentation première.

— _**Maze, ne fait pas l'enfant,**_ supplie presque Eve en suivant la concernée qui la contourna pour retourner dans la salle principale de l'appartement.

— _**Faire l'enfant ? Mettre de la distance entre nous pour ne pas me faire broyer une fois de plus le cœur, c'est faire l'enfant ?**_ grogne-t-elle en se tournant, faisant de nouveau face à la première humaine. _**Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue, Eve ? Tu cherchais à dire au revoir à Lucifer ? Manque de peau, il est déjà parti,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec ironie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

— _**Je suis revenue pour toi, Maze ! **_Hurle la jeune femme avec détermination devant les moqueries de la plus grande. _**Je te l'ai dit, je devais trouver qui j'étais pour savoir ce que je voulais vraiment.**_

— _**Et alors ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Tu sais qui tu es à présent ? **_enquête le chasseur de prime d'une voix froide, mais bien moins colérique. Elle ne cherchait plus qu'à connaître la vérité.

Sans lui répondre, dans un large sourire coquin, Eve se précipita dans une démarche féline et déterminée vers les lèvres de Maze qu'elle embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'était certainement le cas si la démone jugeait que ce baiser était faux. Quand elle la sentit y participer, elle devina qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

Posant sa main derrière la nuque de la chasseuse de prime et l'autre sur sa joue, la châtaine accentua leur échange, mêlant sa langue avec la sienne dans un ballet passionné. Elle sourit quand des bras puissants la serrèrent contre elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir une seconde fois. Eve ralentit la cadence de ses lèvres et descella leur bouche un instant.

Elles se retrouvaient front contre front et partageaient un sourire ravi. La première humaine caressait affectueusement la joue de la femme qu'elle avait appris à aimer pendant que celle-ci câlinait le bas de son dos. Elles étaient bien dans les bras de l'autre.

— _**Je sais qui je suis à présent. Eve, première femme créée par Dieu et amoureuse d'un démon aussi canon que terriblement doux, **_révèle la jeune humaine sur un ton intime, plongeant son regard pétillant dans celui de Maze.

La fille démoniaque ne répondit pas, mais on pouvait apercevoir la lueur de bonheur et d'amusement devant la déclaration de sa partenaire. Elle fondit sur ses lèvres à son tour avec passion et besoin. Prise dans cet élan, Eve fit basculer la plus grande en arrière et elles atterrirent sur le canapé de cuir italien en riant. Cela ne semblait pas les déranger puisque l'humaine monta sur les genoux du démon sans attendre.

— _**Un être des Enfers amoureux d'une humaine. On aura tout vu,**_ se moque gentiment ledit être des ténèbres alors que la femme au-dessus d'elle l'embrassait dans le cou. Eve ne releva pas le ton de Maze, mais plutôt la révélation de ses véritables sentiments derrière cette moquerie.

— _**Les humains ont un pouvoir que vous avez visiblement sous-estimé. **_Réplique-t-elle tout de même en enlevant le haut de la femme des enfers avant de l'admirer avec envie, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec un rictus.

— _**Je vais te montrer quel est le mien, **_s'enquit la chasseuse de prime en prenant sa partenaire par la taille, la plaquant sur le canapé dans un geste brusque, avant de venir s'installer au-dessus d'elle.

— _**Faire l'amour sur un canapé en cuir italien, quel gâchis,**_ rit Eve d'une voix coquine, perdue dans les assauts dévastateurs et sensuels de sa compagne.

Maze leva les yeux au ciel devant le commentaire de la femme qu'elle savait aimer et la posséda entièrement pendant le reste de la journée. Il n'y avait qu'elles qui comptaient pour le moment. Elles. Leurs doigts joints ensemble dans une étreinte intime. Leurs gémissements. Leurs plaisirs. Leur amour.

* * *

_**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouvel écrit sur ce ship ! :-D J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! :-D**_

_**Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication !**_

_**Bisous à vous ! :-***_

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews : **_

_**\- ****GeekInsociable :**_ Merci pour ton avis ! ^-^ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, il n'y en a que très peu sur elles. Voir pas du tout et c'est très frustrant ! x) J'ai hâte aussi de découvrir ce qu'ils nous réserve pour cette saison finale et plus particulièrement pour Eve et Maze :-) J'espère sincèrement qu'elles seront ensembles et heureuses sinon la saison 4 n'aurait servie à rien pour le développement de Maze et ça serait véritablement dommage ! Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et j'espère que ce nouvel écrit te plaira comme le premier ! La bise !


End file.
